Slyšeli jste ten, jak
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ "Vlkodlak, upír a víla přijdou do baru..."


**Originál****: **Have you hear the one about...

**Odkaz:** castleskeep7.n7et/Heard.h7tm (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Seeker

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** sex ve třech, humor

* * *

**SLYŠELI JSTE TEN, JAK...**

_"Vlkodlak, upír a víla přijdou do baru..."_

_"Oh. Ten už znám."_

_"Ne, já myslím jiný, tenhle určitě neznáte."_

_.  
_

"Já seru na to, co jsi slyšel, Luciusi!" zasyčel Severus Snape na svého nejstaršího přítele, oči se mu rudě blýskaly a jen tak tak že neukazoval špičáky. "Tohle je ten nejstupidnější rozkaz ze všech stupidních rozkazů, které na nás starý Voldy vytáhl od doby, co má zpátky tělo! Tohle nikdy nevyjde!"

"Musíme to aspoň zkusit," zašeptal Malfoy. V očích se mu stříbřitě odrážela reakce jeho pravého já na Severusovo rozčilení. Jen máloco dokázala víla ocenit víc, než vzrušeného upíra. Nebo, popravdě řečeno, i jakékoliv jiné temné stvoření. Mají v sobě energii, jaké se žádný obyčejný člověk nemůže vyrovnat. Kouzelníci vílám moc neříkají, motáci a mudlové vůbec nic, ale rozdrážděné stvoření temnoty... oh, ta síla! Ten oheň! Nekontrolovatelná touha –

Tok jeho myšlenek přerušil zvuk dveří, které se zaklaply za Remusem Lupinem. Nebo to možná byla vůně Severusova chtíče, která zaplavila místnost jako vlna pižma. Lucius měl co dělat, aby nezasténal.

Lupin si se svými projevy tak těžkou hlavu nedělal.

"Kde je Sirius?" zavrčel hlubokým, výhružným hlasem.

Severus se zachvěl. Lucius vedle něj odhodlaně poručil svému péru lehni!, ale to ho ignorovalo a neodbytně se tlačilo na knoflíky poklopce. Lucius namáhavě polknul a snažil se zvlhčit ústa alepoň natolik, aby mohl promluvit. Dřív než se mu to povedlo, Severus protlačil mezi zuby:

"Fiviuf taty neni." Nebýt té vady řeči, vyznělo by to určitě mnohem povýšeněji.

Lucius po něm mrknul. Jistě. Špičáky vyceněné, rty se je křečovitě, leč bezvýsledně snaží schovat. Severus mohl vzrušením a nervozitou vyskočit z kůže.

Víle v Luciusově těle voněl naprosto neodolatelně. Stejně lahodný byl pro ni i pach vzteku, napětí a ostražitosti, vycházející z Lupina. Lucius se jím chvíli opájel, než se mu podařilo pozornost obrátit zpět k problému, který bylo třeba vyřešit jako první.

"Black tady není, pane Lupine," vložil se uhlazeně do hovoru, zatímco Severus se pracně uklidňoval. "Ten vzkaz jsem vám poslal já a Severus. Malý úskok, chcete-li."

"O co vám jde?" Když se Lupinovi na zátylku zježila srst, ehm, vlastně chloupky, Lucius poznal, že vlk jim nevěří.

"Chtěli jsme mít jistotu, že se s námi sejdete. Na neutrální půdě. Abychom si promluvili. Ujišťuji vás, nemáme žádné postranní úmysly." Jeho erekce se chtěla hádat, ale Lucius ji v té chvíli nepustil ke slovu.

Lupin se proplížil hospodou, neochotně se k nim připojil a Lucius i Severus se ulehčeně zhroutili na své židle. Rychlý zkoumavý pohled potvrdil že Severus má tesáky pod kontrolou, krvavý nádech v očích mu však zůstával, takže Lucius pokračoval ve vysvětlování raději sám.

"Máme pro vás návrh," zapředl. Přimhouřené jantarové oči jej sledovaly bez náznaku zájmu. Lucius se zhluboka nadechl, důrazně si připomněl, že jeho víla na veřejnost nesmí, a olízl si rty. Někde za ním Severus zasípal. Lupin začal svůj zkoumavý pohled spravedlivě dělit mezi oba dva, a Lucius zjistil, že zas může dýchat.

Zatraceně, ten vlk je ale sexy.

"Prosím, dřív, než se rozhodnete, vyslechněte nás," pokračoval, mírně trhaným hlasem. Rozžhavený jantar se obrátil zpátky k němu, a Lucius zjistil, že se samou touhou mírně pohupuje. "Naše nabídka je čestná." Ztišil hlas aby jej nikdo kolem nemohl zaslechnout. Fakt, že se proto Lupin musel naklonit blíž a Luciuse obklopila jeho báječná vůně, byl bonus. "Tvorové jako vy, a všichni ostatní, tak nešťastně spojovaní s temnotou, byli po staletí nespravedlivě diskriminováni. Naším cílem je svět, v němž by kouzelníci, vlkodlaci, upíři a jim podobní mohli žít svobodně, kde by mohli užívat svých vzácných schopností beze strachu z trestů vězení či smrti. Nebylo by žádné pokrytecké ministerstvo, aby nám bránilo být kým a čím jsme, žádní omezení, agresivní mudlové, které každý vydává za nevinné oběti, i když ve skutečnosti sami provokují. Přestalo by skrývání v temnotách, protože nám má patřit den. Naprosto úžasně voníš a já tě chci šoustat dokud se udržíme na nohách. Našeho vůdce neustále démonizují – "

"Ehm!" zavyl za ním Severus, a znělo to beze sporu šišlavě.

Lupin svíral prsty okraj stolu až mu zbělely klouby a oči se mu rozšířily a leskly se jak měsíc v úplňku. Pootevřel ústa a Lucius zatoužil olíznout mu zuby.

Neočekávaná reakce jíž se jeho agitaci dostalo přiměla Luciuse zmlknout a v duchu si zopakovat svá poslední slova. Strnul. Na moment jeho pleť mihotavě zazářila, zornice se mu zúžily, jazyk se míhal po rtech. Jeho pravé já se pokoušelo prosadit.

"Merde*)," zaklel, a snažil se moc nesvítit. Jsou věci, které člověk v Anglii na veřejných místech prostě dělat nesmí. Například se nesmí ukázat ve své skutečné vílí podobě. A to ani v temném koutě putyky, kde stejně nikdo nemůže vidět co dělají. Střelil pohledem po Severusovi.

Nesmí se ani cenit upíří špičáky.

Kupodivu, Lupin nevypadal že by měl strach. Vlastně možná nebyl ani tak divný fakt že se nebojí nebo okamžitě neutekl, ale spíš ten intenzivní pohled, kterým Luciuse a Severuse propaloval.

"Ty jsi víla," řekl pomalu, velmi tichým hlasem jenž Luciusovi rozehrál nervy až se málem zase rozzářil. "A ty jsi upír," oznámil Severusovi. Mezi rudými rty se na okamžik zaleskly překvapivě bílé tesáky, než Severus zase sklonil hlavu a zastínil svůj obličej vlasy. "A tvrdíte mi, že to je důvod, proč podporujete Voldemorta? Protože jste temná stvoření a on vám slíbil... co? Vládu nad světem?"

"Ne, jen nafe mífto ve fvětě, na ktevé máme fpvavetlivý návok," odvětil Severus a rozpačitě si odkašlal. Vzletný přednes opět prohrál bitvu se šišláním. Lucius protočil oči.

"Do jisté míry," odpověděl k vlastnímu překvapení po pravdě. "Do jisté míry proto, že Voldy je zmatený jak zajíc březňák, my kolem něho chodíme po špičkách a čekáme než se ten Potterovic spratek sebere natolik, aby ho zrušil."

"Luci!" vyjekl Severus.

"Víš, že to je pravda, Seve," okřikl ho Lucius, jen částečně soustředěný na to, co říká. Většinu pozornosti totiž věnoval Lupinovi, hlavně tomu, že se začíná potit. Lucius si přál olíznout mu krk.

"No, a teť to ví i Vemuf," zamumlal Severus.

"Mě sežer," nepřítomně ho odmávl Lucius. Zasténání, které mu odpovědělo bylo víc hladové než uražené. Lucius se zašklebil. Z Lupinova výrazu měl dojem že Severus asi zas ukazuje zuby, ale bylo mu to dokonale ukradené.

V podléhání své přirozenosti je něco osvobozujícího.

"Co říkáš, Lupine?" lákal ho. "Chceš se k nám přidat?"

"Ne," prohlásil vlk rozhodně.

Lucius nečekal a vypálil další otázku: "Chceš se svléknout? S náma?"

Břinknutí Severusovy hlavy o stůl málem přehlušilo Lupinovo odhodlané: "Ano."

Severusova hlava vystřelila zpátky tak rychle, že byl div že si přitom nezlomil vaz. "Cove?"

"Chci říct," opravil se Lupin zmateně, "ehm, ne?"

"První slovo platí," odpálkoval ho Lucius. V okamžiku se natáhl přes stůl, popadl Lupina za ramena a přišpendlil ho ke stěně jejich boxu. Jeho pot chutnal stejně dobře jako voněl.

"Do hajzlu, do hajzlu, do hajzlu," mumlal Severus jednu z toho mála nadávek, které byl schopen vyslovit bez šišlání – i když každé 'z' znělo kvůli jeho špičákům skoro jako 'v'. Ne že by to Lucius sledoval, ten se spíš snažil zapamatovat si jak chutná vzrušený vlkodlak.

Odstrčilo ho silné rameno, a Lucius se prosmýkl kolem stolu aby se k Lupinovi přitiskl zleva. Využil své nové pozice, přisál ústa k Lupinovým a začal olizovat jeho jazyk. Vlk neměl nejmenší šanci utéct, zejména když Severus zaútočil zprava a začal okusovat jeho vyzývavě odhalený krk. Lupinovo tělo se chvělo potěšením a Lucius zabručel když mu Lupin zasténal do úst.

Koho sere co chtěl Voldy? Lucius chce tohle, i Severus, a Lupin to chce taky, tedy jestli lze usuzovat podle působivě velkého penisu, který se přes hrubou látku Lupinových kalhot tlačí proti Luciusově dlani.

Klouzání Severusova jazyku po Lupinově krku provázely neuvěřitelně vzrušující zvuky a Lucius už se opravdu nemohl udržet. U vědomí že každou vteřinou může začít hořet jak fakule a že kolem sebe mají spoustu nežádoucích čumilů, objal pevně oba své spolusedící a přenesl se i s nimi na mnohem příhodnější místo.

Do své postele na Malfoy Manor. Jeho extra velké postele, určené pro společenské aktivity. Do postele na orgie.

Oh, ano.

"Co to ... ach, bože ... kde jste - ? Lupin se až zakuckal, když se pokoušel svým uchvatitelům položit otázku. Bezpochyby to bylo překvapením z Luciusova svlékacího kouzla. Nebo možná tím, že mu Severus vrazil péro do krku. Každopádně přestal žvanit a začal se svíjet. Jak bylo v plánu.

Lucius si spokojeně povzdechl a přebíhal prsty nahoru a dolů přes Lupinův svalnatý, jemný, mimořádně úzký zadek. Když byl nahý, jeho vůně byla ještě výraznější a chlupy, které pokrývaly většinu plochy jeho lidského těla, se otíraly o Luciusovu kůži. Víly mají pokožku úplně hladkou, takže dotek s Lupinem byl Luciusovi neuvěřitelně příjemný. Tohle, a vůně, a horký kroužek, který se pomalu otvíral jeho pátrajícím prstům, to slibovalo nebe.

"Ještě ne!" zasyčel Severus náhle, sundal Lupinovu hlavu ze svého penisu a táhl ji nahoru dokud se nemohli políbit. Lucius je se zájmem pozoroval. Severusova za normálních okolností mramorová pleť se mírně červenala, na upíra docela výkon. Lupinovy schopnosti musely být pozoruhodné.

Třeba dokonce stejně pozoruhodné jako jeho zadek, ačkoliv z Luciusova momentálního pohledu se to nezdálo možné. Lupin zakňučel do Severusových úst, když se Lucius na posteli posunul dopředu a vytáhl prsty z chtivě se svírajícího otvoru.

"Un moment, petit,**)" zašeptal, přidržel si Lupinovy boky a nasměroval svůj penis aby se špičkou opíral o Lupinův otvor. Dotek jemně rozechvělých svalů byl málem víc, než dokázal snést. "Seve? Mords-le! ***)" Severusovy oči se tím příkazem rudě zaleskly, a přerušil polibek s mlasknutím, které, když nic jiného, Luciuse vzrušilo ještě víc.

Lucius a Severus se s lehkostí, neboť časté cvičení dělá mistra, podělili o svou kořist. Lucius pronikl až po koule do Lupinova zadku a Severus zabořil zuby do jeho hrdla. Lucius přimhouřenýma očima viděl jak se Severusovo rameno pohnulo a cítil zachvění Lupinova těla když ho Severus začal jednou rukou honit. Lupin zvrátil hlavu na Luciusovo rameno a zaskučel, spíš jako vlk než člověk, a zmítal se mezi nimi.

Všichni tři zároveň propadli své přirozenosti. Dravost vlka, žízeň upíra a oheň víly, síla všech tří se spojila; zázrak, že ložnice nechytila plamenem.

Rám postele se zhroutil.

Ne že by si všimli.

Lucius prudce přirážel do Lupinova zadku, přeměnil se, pleť mu zářila, hranice mezi kůží a masem zmizela zatímco splýval se svým novým milencem. Severus zoufale přirážel k Lupinovu stehnu a pilně pracoval na jeho penisu, a pohromadě je držela jen Lupinova síla a houževnatost. Lupin se udělal první, vyl, házel sebou, chvěl se, a rozkoš z jeho krve přešla do Severusova těla a odpálila jeho vyvrcholení. Stisk zubů a ruky z Lupina ždímal poslední zbytky orgasmu, tělem mu probíhaly divoké záškuby, které Luciuse přemohly a poslaly ho na vrchol. Přitiskl se co nejvíc k Lupinovu tělu, rukama sevřel Severusovy vlasy, tvář opřel o Lupinova záda, paže a nohy propletené tak, že jen podle záře bylo možné poznat, kde Lucius končí a jeho milenci začínají.

Severus se přestal krmit, vytáhl špičáky a slíznul stružku krve z Lupinova poraněného krku. Lupin se chvěl po celém těle, uvolnil Luciusův ochablý penis, oba zklamaně vydechli. Jako by si chtěli vynahradit tu ztrátu, Lupin přitisknul rozpálený zadek k Luciusovým slabinám a Lucius se otíral nosem o zpocené vlasy na jeho zátylku.

Nějakou chvíli tam spolu leželi, a bylo slyšet jen oddechování a posunování tří těl po sobě navzájem a po ložním prádle. Lucius už skoro spal, když zaslechl jak Lupin říká, "To neznamená, že jsem se k vám přidal."

Lucius ignoroval Severusovo odfrknutí, shlédnul na uvolněné, potem a semenem a krví pocákané tělo přilepené k jeho vlastnímu, a odpověděl: "Já jsem měl pocit že ano, a docela poctivě."

Lupin si taky odfrkl, ale byl to maskovaný smích. "K vám dvěma, no, dobře. K Voldemortovi nikdy."

"Aha, takže je to v pořádku," zívl Lucius ospale. A kupodivu, opravdu bylo.

**KONEC**

*) Sakra!

**) Vteřinku, drahý.

***) Kousni ho!


End file.
